The Tale of Two Families
by puppetmonkey5562
Summary: Spike's father is the Don of the Speigal family, and Faye's is the father of the Valentino family. It's unheard of for the two to mix. Due to certain events the two fall in love. Can their love blossom in a world of deception, lies, and mystery? Pleas
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop  
  
"Hey Faye, I think that guy over there is checkin' you out!" squealed Linda, my best friend.  
I looked up in the direction she was pointing in and spotted a man on a bar stool, he was in fact staring at me.  
As I studied his mossy green hair, and tall lanky frame I pondered whether or not I should go over and talk to him.  
"Good evening ladies," a waitress greeted them as she placed a bottle of expensive alcohol on the small round table. "This is from the man across the room," she explained, gesturing to the green haired man.  
Faye couldn't help but blush, it's been a long time since a man had bought her a drink at a club.  
"I told you he was checking you out, why don't you go over to him?" Linda pressured, flipping her fiery red curly hair over her shoulder.  
"What! I can't do that," I gasped, I knew that I really looked nice today, but I never guessed that I looked thaat good. "Maybe I should let Linda do my make-up more often," I thought with a small chuckle. "Okay, okay I'll go over to him.  
I slowly got off my seat and walked over to him casually.  
"Hey," he said softly as I sat on the barstool next to his.  
His two toned eyes startled me. "Hey," I replied, trying to sound casual.  
They were both uncomfortable. The silence between them was awkward.  
"Thanks for the drink," I said finally, breaking the silence.  
"No problem," he replied.  
"Whaaaaat? I-can't-hear-you!" I said loudly, trying to be heard over the loud music was near impossible.  
My heart almost skipped a beat when I felt his hand take mine. He then began to lead me out side.  
The cold and crisp air was refreshing.  
"Is this better?" he asked me.  
I gave him a small smile in response.  
"Much better," I replied. I'm not really a party person, I prefer peace and quiet, but I always allow Linda to drag me out to these parties.  
"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked me.  
I simply nodded and followed his lead.  
He led me through the dark streets, eventually we came upon a small park by a river.  
The bench I sat on was cold, but strangely, I felt warmer when he came and sat next to me.  
"The water's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, his voice smooth and soothing.  
"Yeah, it is," I replied, watching the star's sparkling reflection on the dark water.  
"What's you're name?" he asked me after a few moments silence.  
"Faye," I replied, the name rolling off my tongue.  
"Faye... It's a pretty name," he told me. Some how, it sounded much better when he said it.  
"What's yours?" I asked him in return. Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
"Spike," he said simply.  
I turned to look at him. "How unusual," I joked.  
Although I couldn't quite make out the look on his face I knew he was smiling.  
"Do you go to that club often?" he asked me.  
"I guess, not by choice though," I explained.  
"Dragged in by a friend?" he asked.  
I laughed in return. "How did he know?" I asked myself.  
"Same here," he replied with a chuckle.  
They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other.  
I glanced at my watch, my heart almost jumped out of my throat when I saw that it was almost one o'clock.  
"Oh crap, I'm sorry Spike, but I really have to get home!" I explained, hoping he'd understand.  
"It's all right, can I walk you home?" he asked her.  
I thought about it for a while,a nd then decided, why not?  
"Sure," she said, getting up and walking towards her home.  
Within twenty minutes they found themselves in front of her home. It was a large four story home, it looked like a mansion.  
"Wow, it's a really nice house," he said in astonishment.  
I simply smiled and shrugged, there are benefits of being the daughter of a mob boss.  
"When can I see you again?" he asked me.  
"How about tomorrow, in the same park, at five o'clock?" I asked.  
"Sounds perfect," he replied.  
We said out good nights and then he walked away, and I entered the gate and headed for the door.  
  
Authors Notes: I know that it's not that exciting yet, but don't worry I have a lot planned. Please review! 


	2. Prep Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Shaded Emerald-Eyes(): Thanks a lot for your review. It meant a lot to me (obviously, because this chapter is up). I lost my motivation for a while. ::Still uber psyched about the review::  
  
Kendra Luehr: Hello, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you think it's awesome and I apologize for neglecting this story. I'll try and make sure that it doesn't happen again.  
  
On with the story:  
  
~*Spike*~  
  
As I walked home the cool air made me feel alive again. A small smile crept upon my face as I thought of Faye. She's the only thing that truly belongs to me so far. The only thing that hasn't got anything to do with my father's business (or at least that's what he calls ot). All the friends I have are related in some way to my father. My best friend, Vicious, is my father's consigliere. My bestfriend's girlfriend Julia, who is like a friend to me also, works at her father's diner, which my father helped to finance. I chuckled as I wondered if there was anything in the city that didn't have some connection with my father's "business."  
I was surprised to walk into a dark and seemingly empty house. I then figured that dad was out on some business trip, or visiting someone and that my mother was probably asleep. Although I knew there was no risk of me getting caught I tiptoed up the spiral stair case and into my bedroom with caution.  
The next morning I woke up feeling very refreshed. I took a quick bath, washed my face, and threw on a blue sweater and black jeans. The first thing that hit me when I got to the foot of the steps was my mother's pancakes. The aroma lifted me and floated me into the kitchen.  
"Mmmmm, smells wonderful," I said with a lopsided grin as I sat on the stairs.  
"Good morning Spike," my mother replied lovingly. She turned away from the stove to look at me.  
When ever she gave me that smile I couldn't help but think that there would never be another woman that loved me like she did.  
Within moments she placed the blueberry pancakes on a white porcelain plate in front of me. A few moments later she gave me a glass of orange juice.  
As I ate I could feel my mother's eyes burning into my forehead.  
"You look very happy today, you normally don't wake up this early," she commented as she took off her deep blue apron and hung it on the back of one of the wooden chairs.  
"I met a girl last night," I said, trying to sound casual.  
"Oh, I'm so glad! When will she be coming over for dinner. I'm sure your father will be pleased to meet her. She's a Sicilian isn't she?" my mother said quickly. She was easily excited.  
I chuckled quietly, it was just like her.  
"I don't know where she's from I just met her last night," I explained to her with a light chuckle.  
"When's your next date?" she asked me.  
"Today at five," I told her.  
My mother's round face gleamed with pride.  
When I finished my meal I headed off to see Vicious.  
  
~*Faye*~  
  
After cleaning up and getting ready I threw on an oversized blue sweatshirt and jeans and headed out the door to go shopping. Although I'm only meeting Spike at the park, it's still my first date, and this guy seemed really special.  
The first thing I spotted when I got out of the gate was Linda's bright red mini-van.  
"What are you doing here so early?" I asked her through her open window.  
"What do you mean? You left me all by myself at the club last night! I'm not supposed to wonder what happened to you? Not even a phone call!" she said dramatically, wiping the fake tears from her face.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. You do it all the time," I replied, feigning bitterness.  
"Get in, I'm sure he wants to see you tonight," Linda said as she unlocked the door.  
I hoped in, wondering how she always seemed to know everything.  
She drove me to the nearest mall.  
"What time is it?" she asked me as she pulled me around the crowded mall.  
"What time is what?" I asked her.  
She rolled her eyes at me as if I were the densest person in the world.  
"OOOhhh, you mean the date!" finally getting what she was asking me.  
"No duh!" she replied shoving me lightly. "Okay, well if it's five then you should wear something light." She then lead me into a store I've never been to before.  
I watched as she went from rack to rack, taking up things here and there. I tried to help out, but she told me to put back everything I chose.  
  
~*Spike*~  
  
Things were as they usually were at Caparro's Diner. It was bustling with business. I made my way to the back of the diner with little trouble.  
"Hey," Vicious greeted me.  
"Hey," I replied as I slid into the booth.  
"What's up?" he asked as he thumbed through the newspaper on the table.  
"Nothing much... Well actually yeah," I planned to keep the news about my date low for a while, but I just had to let him know. It was the most exciting thing that happened to me... since like ever. "I have a date today!"  
"Wow?! With who?" he asked me, loosing all interest in the newspaper.  
"Her name is Faye," I told him. "I met her at a club."  
"Sounds cool enough," he replied jokingly.  
"She's great. The best part is that she has absolutely nothing to do with my father. She's probably the only girl that will never see me as the gangster's son," I said happily.  
"Who doesn't see you as the gangster's son?" a sleek and feminine voice said from beside him.  
"Do you always have to sneak up on me when I'm having a private conversation?" I asked Julia jokingly as I turned to look at her.  
She simply smiled at me. She was dressed as she always was, plain jeans, a sweater, her bright red apron and her blonde hair was tumbling over her shoulders.  
"Who's the lucky lady?" she asked me, sitting down next to Vicious.  
"Her name is Faye," I said confidently.  
"Hmm... sounds familiar..." she said softly. "Anyway, I'm happy for you. When next are you going to see her?"  
"Today at five," I told her.  
She nodded at me.  
"Ay!? Where are the eggs I ordered a half hour ago!" a burley man yelled from across the room.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've got to go," she said quickly, getting up and running to the kitchen to check up on the man's order.  
"What's up with you and Julia? Another fight?" I asked.  
"You know the drill," he said passively, running a hand through his messy mop of silver hair.  
  
~*Faye*~  
  
"Hmm..." I said as I studied my image in the long mirror in the dressing room. I wore a knee length polka dotted dress and a lacy black tank top.  
"Come on! It's the tenth outfit you've tried on at the fifth store within three hours!" Linda whined as she pulled her fiery curly hair into a low ponytail.  
"Okay okay, I'll go with this outfit. If this date ends up being the last though I'll blame you wholeheartedly!" I joked, going behind a curtain to change back into my clothes.  
We were out of the store with the outfit within minutes. That was one of the many benefits of having a rich family.  
We then headed to the food court.  
"Okay, tacos, chinese food, mexican, italian, McDonalds, or Burger King?" Linda asked me.  
"Um..." I said, thinking about which was better.  
"Forget it, I just remembered that Jake has counter duty at Burger King today," she said taking my hand and leading me there.  
"Damn, you know his work schedule now too?" I asked. She'd been crushing on him for a good three months now.  
"Also where he lives," she said seriously.  
"No way!" I said, stopping dead in my tracks.  
"I was just joking, but I'll never know if you don't hurry up!" she said quickly.  
I sat down in the far corner as Linda ordered our meal. I thought about what tonight might be like. Sadly, at the age of sixteen this would be my first date ever.  
My thoughts were cut off when Linda came skipping towards me with two trays in hand.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
She put down the trays and flashed a torn tissue paper with digits on it.  
I couldn't help but smile. I really wished that I were more like Linda sometimes, pretty, outgoing, charming, interesting, and talented.  
"Okay, now it's time to prep you about all you should and shouldn't do!" she announced as she unwrapped her veggie burger.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop  
  
~*Spike*~  
  
I sat on a bench under a large tree in the same park that I meet Faye in just a day ago. I was overwhelmed with anticipation. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't think straight.  
  
My heart leaped into my throat as I saw her walk through the gates of the park and towards my bench. Her steps were long and graceful, she almost looked like a goddess.  
  
"Hello," she greeted me as she took a seat next to me.  
  
"Hey," I replied, trying to sound cool. I hoped that she wouldn't be able to detect just how nervous I was. 'Women are like dogs, they can smell fear,' those were the last words that Vicious said to me before I left the house.  
  
She simply smiled at me. Her emerald eyes appeared to glitter with amusement.  
  
"So, um is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to go to?" I asked her, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my new and crisp black leather jacket.  
"I'm kind of hungry," she told me, smoothing out her skirt.  
  
"Okay," I said, getting up from the bench. "What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Anything is fine with me," Faye said, also getting up.  
  
"How about Italian?" I asked figuring that I couldn't go wrong there, everyone likes Italian.  
  
"Sure!" she replied.  
  
Although I had walked these streets many times, in light and in darkness they seemed different when I walked with her. I noticed the many colors of the fall leaves, and other things of that nature.  
  
We were there within twenty minutes. I was surprised that she didn't complain about the walk, considering that she was wearing strappy sandals with three inch heels.  
  
I watched her as she stared at the outside of the restauraunt, hoping she was impressed.  
  
"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked quietly, trying not to offend me.  
  
"I wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't pay for it," I said.  
  
I held the door for her and she walked inside.  
  
"Spike-sama! Where have you been? I haven't seen you here with the family since you were a young boy. Now look at you, all grown up!" the waitress squeeled, placing a warm hand on each side of his face.  
  
We were seated at a small table soon after.  
  
"It's really beautiful here," she said in awe as she watched the band play thier classical music.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," I replied lightly touching the red rose in the slender vase on the table.  
  
"Good afternoon, may I take your oder?" the waitress questioned.  
  
My eyes traveled from her long and slender legs, to her shapely hips, to her flat stomach, shapely bustline, and up to her beautifully featured face before the question registered in my mind.  
  
"Yes you may," Faye said, loud and clear, snapping me out of my stupor. "I'd like lobster with spheghetti. What would you like Spike?"  
  
I felt my body temperature rise a good ten degrees higher. I could tell that she was angry.  
  
"I'll have what she's having," I said, I haden't taken a look at my menu and didn't want to look stupid by asking for more time.  
  
She leaned over, giving me a nice view, and took out menues before going back to the kitchen to give in our order.  
  
Now that we were left alone I had no idea what to say to her.  
  
"Were your parents angry about you getting home so late last night?" I said finally.  
  
"My Parents?! Yeah right," she replied, with a cold laugh.  
  
"So, I'll take it that you're not close with your parents?" I said with a smile. Most teenagers wanted to distance themselves from their parents.  
  
"Not at all. My dad is always away, or so wrapped up in his business or whatever the hell he calls it. My mother is too busy making excuses," she explained bitterly.  
  
"Oh..." I really didn't know what to say to that. Although I wasn't too fond of my father I loved my mom to death.  
  
"How about you?" she asked, trying to brighten the mood a bit.  
  
"My father and I aren't as close as he'd like us to be. My mom however, is the sweetest woman in the world," I said, sporting a smug smile.  
  
"That's nice," she told me.  
  
An awkward cloud of silence seemed to cover the room until we finished our food.  
  
"So, where do you want to go now?" I asked her.  
  
"How about we just walk around for a while?" she suggested.  
  
~*Faye*~  
  
Although dinner was good, it was strange at the same time. I guess the atmosphere was wrong because we couldn't even get a conversation going.  
  
"I like it best at night," I said. Absorbing everything around me.  
  
"Why?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel so tranquil and relaxed," I tried to explain, hoping he understood what I was saying.  
  
"I understand, I feel the same way," he told me.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked after hearing me shiver. I silently cursed Linda. She insisted that I'd be fine with only the shawl she loaned me.  
  
"A little," I lied. It was more like freezing.  
  
"Would you like to use my jacket?" he offered.  
  
I nodded shyly and he draped it around my shoulders.  
  
"Tell me more about yourself," he said, taking my hand boldly.  
  
My heart fluttered, not only had he loaned me his jacket, but he was also holding my hand! "There isn't much to know really," I replied quietly. I never felt comfortable speaking about myself.  
  
"Come on, tell me anything," he insisted.  
  
I waited for a moment, and then realizedd that he wasn't going to back down and gave in. "Okay, okay," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm an only child... My parents got married over thirty years ago in Italy. I one friend, her name is Linda. We've been friends since kindergarten. She's always been the loud one," I joked. "My life since then to now has been quiet. All I do is study, and go to the parties that I'll occasionaly allow her to drag me to."  
  
"What's your life story?" I countered.  
  
"My dad is a very profitable business man. Like your parents mine were married in Italy and have been together for like... forever. I have two friends, Vicious, and Julia who's his girlfriend. Like you I live a simple life, sort of."  
  
"No siblings?" I asked. I felt his grip on my hand tighten as he thought about what to say.  
  
"My older brother was killed by a thug three years ago," he said, his voice low and somber.  
  
My free hand immeadiately flew up to my lips.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," I said quickly. I always ended up asking all the wrong questions.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was three years ago after all," he said with a shrugg, trying to make me feel better.  
  
"You don't get over something like that!" I insisted.  
  
He looked at me thoughtfully for a while. I couldn't help but smile, she was just so passionate about it.  
  
"You're really cute when you get all excited like that," he said, leaning into me.  
  
I smiled and looked into his beautiful mismatched eyes and felt my heartbeat still as he leaned in closer.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked him breathlessly, my voice barely above a whisper. A moment later I felt stupid for asking.  
  
"I think so," he said a moment before granting me my first kiss.  
  
I felt his soft lips press lightly against mine. It was short, but like nothing I've ever felt before.  
  
I gazed into his eyes and felt as if I was going to sink into the concrete below me.  
  
"I've never felt like this before," I said softly after getting my breath back.  
  
"Me neither," he replied, staring deep into my eyes.  
  
I blushed and looked down at the floor. I glanced at my watch and almost gasped when I saw that it was eleven o'clock at night.  
  
"I've really got to get home!" I cried, knowing that my mother would be up this night.  
  
"I'm sorry, wow this is really becoming a habit isn't it?" he asked, trying to drag some kind of humor out of the situation.  
  
We walked as fast as possible to my house. By the second block I felt as if my feet were bleeding. I then wondered how he could afford dinner at such an expensive resteraunt and not have a car.  
  
We arrived there within a half an hour. I was heaving by the time we got to my door step.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight," he said to me, taking my hand once more.  
"I did too," I said, staring at the floor in embarassment. I felt so strange and nervous whenever he looked at me. "I should get inside," I said although I wished that we could just spend the rest of the night together.  
  
"Good night," he said shortly, giving me a polite nod and then heading towards the gate.  
  
I watched him leave before entering my home.  
  
"Good night Faye," a cold and crisp voice announced, stopping me dead in my tracks as I crept up the steps.  
  
"Good night mother," I replied. The warm feeling in my heart was replaced with anger.  
  
"Are you aware of what time it is?" she asked me.  
  
I turned to look at her. She sat on the black leather lazy boy chair next to the small coffee table.  
  
"It's eleven thirty," I said cooly, resuming my trip to my room.  
  
"You're lucky your father isn't home," she told me.  
  
"Is he ever?"  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that!" she said loudly, getting out of her seat.  
"Whatever," I replied, blowing her off.  
  
I stepped into my bedroom, kicking off my shoes first. I smiled to myself when I realized that I still had his jacket. Slowly I brought it to my nose and inhaled his scent.  
  
After a short shower I hopped into bed, and had sweet dreams about Spike. 


	4. Good, Bad, Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Spike  
  
"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Vicious asked, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked him. He sounded really angry, and I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
  
He didn't reply, so I turned around to see what had caught his attention. I felt my heart skip a trillion beats as I watched her approach the counter. I couldn't believe that she was here!  
  
I got up from my seat slowly and walked over to her, completely forgetting about Vicious. He didn't believe that I snagged such a good catch and I wanted to show him how beautiful Faye was.  
  
"Hey," I said smoothly from behind her.  
  
She jumped slightly out of surprise, and turned around to face me.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said happily. "I was starting to think that you weren't here," she added thoughtfully.  
  
She was beautiful, even in sweat pants and a plain white sweater. I began to wonder if she just woke up.  
  
"Oh!" she began, as if just remembering why she was here. "I forgot to give back your jacket. I looked in your pocket and found this card," she took out the small square paper to show me. "I asked about you, and a girl gave me your number. So I called your house this morning and spoke to your mom who told me you'd be here," she said as though she was proud of herself.  
  
"Thank you for returning it," I told her as I took the jacket from her, a blush creeping upon my cheeks when her soft fingers grazed my arm. "Um... so are you doing anything today, or tomorrow... or whenever?" I asked as I stuffed my left hand into the pocket of my dark blue jeans.  
  
"This friday at the mall," she replied confidently.  
  
"Sounds great," I managed to say, I was beyond surprised that she really wanted to go out on another date with me. In my life I've never been too lucky with girls and then to have a second date with such a beautiful woman.  
  
"Great," she said with a polite nod before exiting the diner. "I'll see you later Spike," she said before turning and leaving.  
  
I almost floated back to my booth. Nothing could ruin this day, nothing.  
  
My elated mood dropped drastically when I saw the look on Vicious' face. He couldn't have looked deadlier with a gun in one hand and a sword in the other.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing you to Faye," I replied slowly as I reached for my half empty glass of orange juice.  
  
"Is that supposed to be fucking funny?" he asked me, his voice dry and angry.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked him as I took a sip of my juice and carefully set the glass back on the table.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? How could you bring that Valentino broad in here? Are you trying to piss off your father?" he hissed.  
  
"Valentino? What are you saying? You think she's in the Valentino family?" I asked him. I would have busted out in laughter if he didn't look so serious.  
  
"Not only is she in the Valentino family, but she's the don's daughter! God dammit Spike, why are you so fucking dense!" Vicious asked, as he slid back into his chair and rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
"So, you're saying that she's Faye Valentino, John Valentino's daughter?" I asked, beyond stunned.  
  
"Do you know how much shit you're causing? She was probably sent after you to get inside information. Do you know what you're dad's gonna say when he finds out?" he added, running a hand through his wild silver hair.  
  
"Who says he has to find out, and who says that she even knows that I'm the don's son?" I replied hopefully. Vicious had a tendency in thinking things were worse than they really were.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. They probably have pictures of everyone in the Speigal family with knives stuck in them in their living room. If you don't cut her loose soon I'll be forced to report this to your father. I am his consigliere after all," he said coldly before getting up to leave.  
  
My blood ran cold as I watched him walk out the door. Why me? was all I could think. The second something good happened, someone... something came in the way and ruined it all.  
  
Author's Note- Wow, it's been forever since I've update this story huh? I'll be surprised if I get a review from any of my old reviewers. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I don't really have an excuse, I guess I just lost my inspiration or something. Please review whether you liked the chapter or not, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. 


End file.
